Many types of devices are battery-operated and, as such, have a finite energy source. Some battery-operated devices are mixed signal devices having both an analog circuit and a digital circuit. Emphasis may have been placed on reducing the energy consumption of the digital portion of mixed signal devices, which may or may not be in integrated on the same integrated circuit (IC).